La prunelle d'un océan
by Lilialy
Summary: Moi, Sirius Black, le plus beau jeune homme qu'ait porté sur cette terre et dont toutes les filles me vénèrent, se promène dans les couloirs quand... paf. Une belle brune aux yeux bleux océans vient de me percuter mais d'où elle sort celle là !
1. Une nouvelle arrivante

**Note de l'auteur :** Grande nouveauté de ma part !!! Une fic avec Sirius en personnage central ! Attention les dégâts ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donné mais on verra bien ensemble. Pour ce qui est du titre… Je dois dire que j'ai cherché pendant longtemps… très longtemps… et alors un pote débarque et je lui explique mon problème. Il me dit alors pourquoi pas ça. En deux secondes il avait trouvé le titre alors que ça faisait des jours que je cherchais !!!!!! J'étais verte ! Mais heureuse d'avoir un titre… Bon allez j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie pour vous laisser un peu lire… XD

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d'un océan**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une nouvelle arrivante

On est samedi ! Enfin !!! Pas de cour pendant deux jours ! Il était temps ! Je commençais à en avoir marre… Je sais pas comment Remus s'en sort mais moi c'est la galère ! Enfin… Je vais pouvoir un peu me reposer. Je sors de mon lit. Ah que c'est bon de faire une grasse matinée jusqu'à 10h ! Tiens les autres sont déjà levés ! Connaissant Remus, il est à la bibliothèque et James pas loin puisque Evans doit y être aussi… Ils font la paire tous les deux d'ailleurs ! Ils peuvent pas s'arrêter deux secondes de se prendre le choux ! Par contre où est Peter ! D'habitude il se réveille en même temps que moi ! Remarque si ça se trouve il a filé vers les cuisines pour avoir du rabe. Je me lève donc de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me fais une petite beauté et hop je descends dans la salle commune. Je remet bien ma veste pour me donner une certaine classe et c'est partit pour la journée ! Je déambule dans les couloirs et vois les filles glousser à mon passage. Pathétique ! Comme si j'étais une bête de foire… ça fait vraiment pitié ! Bon d'accord je suis peut-être une bête… Mais c'est pas la peine de glousser comme ça à chacun de mes passages ! Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver les autres maraudeurs. Je tourne alors dans un autre couloirs quand je me prends quelqu'un en plein dedans. Ça va que j'ai de l'équilibre car sinon je me serrais cassé la figure ! C'est quand même grave ! On court pas comme ça dans les couloirs !!! Ou on fait au moins attention ! Je me retrouve alors avec… avec… avec… avec… Impossible de retrouver le nom de cette belle brune aux yeux bleu !!! Pourtant je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Cette façon de regarder et la forme de son visage… C'est vraiment bizarre. En tout cas ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle c'est totalement laissé tombé dans mes bras ! Non mais quel culot ! Les filles sont vraiment impossible de notre temps maintenant !

« Euh… Je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, je suis en retard et je ne sais même pas où est son bureau. »

Tiens… Elle a un accent bizarre cette fille même si je dois dire que ça lui donne un côté sexy ! Bon d'accord elle ne s'est peut-être pas écroulé dans mes bras en le faisant exprès mais en même temps j'ai tellement l'habitude de ce genre de coup… Mais je suis pourtant persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu ! Elle me dit quelque chose. Son visage et son regard me disent quelque chose…

« Ce n'est pas grave… Euh… Mais… Euh… On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

« Je ne crois pas non. Je viens d'Italie… »

D'Italie ? Ben je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi elle a un certain accent ! Mais… C'est une nouvelle élève alors ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore. C'est vraiment pas une fille qui l'a fait exprès de se jeter dans mes bras… Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle y reste ! Je racle de la gorge…

« Oups ! Désolée ! Je suis tellement déboussolée là. »

« Si tu veux je peux te dire où se trouve le bureau… »

« Ben merci ça serait vraiment sympa car là je suis complètement paumée. »

« ça se voit… »

Elle me regarda surprise par rapport à ce que je venais de lui dire et je repris tout de suite la conversation pour qu'elle oublie vite cette pensée sortie de ma bouche toute seule.

« Ben pour faire court, on se trouve de l'autre côté de Poudlard par rapport à son bureau. »

« A mais quelle gourde je fais ! En fait j'avais juste à aller tout droit à partir du hall d'entrée… »

« Ben ouais… »

Deuxième gaffe ! Mais je les enchaîne ! (pas les filles mais les gaffes… je préfère préciser… car on me colle toujours une de ces étiquettes de coureur de jupons !) Je me rattrape alors vite fait en lui disant :

« Mais c'est pas grave je vais t'accompagner… »

« Je te remercie encore ! Sans toi je pouvais encore chercher. »

Je souris et lui montra le chemin. On discuta alors en route… Enfin le On virait plutôt au JE car c'est plus moi qui parlait et elle qui rigolait à ce que je disais… Elle n'arrêta pas de me sourire en me remerciant ! Mais c'est pas possible qu'elle vienne de France !!! Ce sourire m'est aussi familier ! Ou es-ce que j'aurais pu la croiser aussi ! Si elle vient d'Italie… Non là je vois pas… On arriva vite à la porte de Dumbledore. Je lui fit une belle révérence qui la fit de nouveau rire et je partis, la laissant entre de bonnes mains. J'allai alors rejoindre enfin les maraudeurs et leur raconter au passage ma pitite rencontre inattendue je dois le dire ! Je marche donc avec grâce vers le lieu où Remus et James ont tendance à passer pas mal de temps. J'arrive dans le couloir où se trouve dans l'entrée quand je vois une belle rousse réprimander une fois de plus ce pauvre James qui sourit bêtement !

« James Potter vous allez me laisser tranquillement maintenant ! J'en ai marre ! On s'est fait virer par ta faute ! Tu peux pas me lâcher… »

« Salut la compagnie ! » Fis-je tout en interrompant la colère d'Evans avec un grand sourire.

« Black ! Tu veux bien t'occuper de ton ami pour qu'il me foute un peu la paix ! »

« Humm… ça dépend… J'ai quoi en échange ? Le droit d'approcher Lucie ? »

Je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à cette fille mais le fait de voir Lil encore plus folle de rage à cette question me faisait jubiler ! Et puis comme ça James échappait à sa colère temporairement. Faut dire que c'est une vrai furie cette fille ! Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier sur James ! En même temps ce dernier la cherche bien.

« Je prend ton regard noir pour un non… » Finis-je par dire en souriant.

« Tu sais quoi Black ! Tu devrais peut-être mieux de t'occuper de tes notes au lieu de courir après tout ce qui peut porter une jupe ! »

« Mais je m'occupe de mes notes ! C'est simplement que tu ne peux admettre que je puisse faire les deux… Quand c'est que tu sors avec James ? »

« Raaaaaaah !!!!!!!! Vous m'énervez !!! »

Et elle partit furax. James me regarda surpris.

« On peut savoir ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? »

« Si tu savais… Je te raconterais ça quand Remus… »

« …sera sorti de la bibliothèque ? C'est fait ! Alors quelle nouvelle apportes-tu ? » Dit Remus qui venait vers nous.

« Et bien les gars je suis tombé sur une belle brune ! Ouah ! Elle vient d'Italie… C'est une nouvelle. Elle avait l'air complètement paumé quand elle m'est rentrée dedans« .

« Elle t'a rentré dedans ? » Demanda James.

« Ben ouais ! Elle cherchait le bureau de Dumbledore et à un tournant elle est tombée dans mes bras ! »

« Rentré dedans… » Dit Remus.

« Hein ? »

« Elle t'a rentré dedans et non tombée dans tes bras ! C'est ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure… »

« Ouais mais elle est aussi tombée dans mes bras ! Heureusement qu j'ai assez de force et d'équilibre car sinon je me serais cassé la figure avec elle… Donc je l'ai finalement accompagne au bureau de Dumbledore vu qu'elle savait pas où c'était et qu'elle était en retard… »

« Môsieur Black le chevalier servant à accompagné la dame… Que c'est mignon ! » Dit James en rigolant.

« C'est ça moque toi mais tu peux parler avec ta Lily ! Ça fait combien d'années que traîne votre délire ? Deux ans je crois… »

« Bon ok… Là tu as gagné ! Et si on retournait à la salle commune ? »

« Ouais bonne idée ! » Dis-je en même temps que Remus.

On marchait alors le long des couloirs lorsque Remus nous dit :

« Et vous savez où est passé Queudever ? »

« Non… Peut-être aux cuisines… » Dis-je

« Ou encore en train de draguer la belle blonde de Poufsouffle… » Fit remarquer James avec un clin d'œil.

« Comment ça la belle blonde de Poufsouffle ! J'ai sauté un épisode moi… »

« Ben pendant que tu dormais, Peter était parti rejoindre un belle blonde et on l'a pas revu depuis. »

« Bon… » Finis-je par dire en rentrant de la salle commune.

C'est alors qu'une rousse débarqua vers nous l'air en colère plus que jamais ! Elle commença crier un « Comment as-tu oser ! » et je me dis que le pauvre James allait encore s'en prendre plein la figure quand je fus surpris de voir Lily s'adresser à moi… James fut autant étonner que moi. Je lui répondis répondit :

« Désolé mais je ne pique pas les filles qui intéressent mes amis ! Je suis tout de même loyal moi ! »

Paf

Pour une fois que c'est moi qui me prend une baffe et pas James ! Là on aura tout vu ! Je me frotte la joue et regarde Lily avec colère.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé Evans ! »

C'est alors que la nouvelle que j'avais vu dans les couloirs et que j'avais accompagné au bureau de Dumbledore plus tôt, intervint :

« Lily laisse… Il ne m'a rien fait je te dis ! Il a juste était sympa avec moi et m'a montré le chemin du bureau du directeur. »

« Laisse-moi faire Lorenza… Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de ma cousine Black sinon je te démonte la tête ! »

« Ta cousine !!! » Dirent les maraudeurs en même temps.

**A suivre…**


	2. Beau mec en caleçon

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Je sais pas si vous allez rigoler ou hausser le sourcil à la fin mais je vous ai fait un petit clin d'œil à vous mes pitits lecteurs… xD J'ai pas pu résister à écrire ça… C'était plus fort que moi !

Sinon la suite arrivera dans quelques jours car je ne pourrais pas le poster le week-end du 31 (mon anniversaire ) parce que je pars faire les vendanges et donc pour me faire pardonner suite dans un ou deux jours (ben je vais pas vous le donner tout de suite non plus ! Faut vous faire patienter un petit peu quand même xD Suis sadique sur ce coup… lol). Mais je vous préviendrais quand arrivera le chapitre 4 dans la note de l'auteur du chapitre 3 !

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Beau mec en caleçon

**Résumé : **Les maraudeurs venaient de débarquer dans leur salle commune quand Lily a sauté dessus Sirius contre toute attente. Elle l'a alors défendu de toucher à sa cousine qui n'est en fait que la jeune fille que Sirius avait rencontré plus tôt et qui vient d'Italie…

- Ta cousine !!! Dirent les maraudeurs en même temps.

- Oui ma cousine ! Elle vient d'Italie et il est hors de question que Môsieur Black vienne pauser ses sales pattes sur elle ! Allez viens Lorenza… Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Elle s'en alla tandis que Loranza me regarda dans un air désolé. James me posa sa main sur mon épaule :

- Et ben vieux ! Tu as frappé fort ! On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à la jeune Lorenza ?

- Rien ! Je te l'ai dis ce qui s'est passé ! En tout cas pour une fois que sa colère ne s'abat pas sur toi ! Dis-je en rigolant.

On partit tous ensemble alors de notre côté…

**OoOooOoO**

Cette nuit je peina à dormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à ce que venait de me dire Evans. Comme si j'allais approcher sa cousine ! Je me souviens alors ses yeux bleu océan me fixant d'un air désolé. Elle n'avait pas à l'être ! C'était Evans qui lui avait sauté dessus sans une véritable raison. Cette fille est vraiment une furie ! Je pleins le pauvre James ! Par contre sa cousine a l'air bien plus calme… et maladroite pour lui avoir foncé dedans la dernière fois sans prévenir. Mais ça lui fait son charme… mais qu'es-ce que tu dis Sirius ! Toi, le coureur de jupon ! Pfff… ça se voit que je suis vraiment fatigué ! Bon j'aimerais bien dormir…

Une heure plus tard… Morphée… tu fais pas ton boulot là…

Deux heures plus tard… ahem… Bon… Je vais pas tourner comme ça dans mon lit toute la nuit. Petit marchand de sable ait pitié de moi et viens m'assommer…

Trois heures plus tard. Bon je vais me lever car là c'est pas possible ! Je suis trop en forme pour dormir et ça m'énerve. Je vais aller me défouler tout seul dans la salle commune avant de réveiller les autres. Je quitte mon lit et descend en caleçon. Inutile de prendre quoi que ce soit car mise à part James qui descend aussi il y a personne d'autre. J'arrive en bas des escaliers et le dirige vers le cana… MERDE !!!!!! Il y quelqu'un !!! Et moi je suis en caleçon ! Bon retour dans la chambre pour prendre quelque chose avait que cette fille remarque quoi que ce soit :

« ça t'arrive souvent de descendre en caleçon à 3h du matin… »

Et zut grillé ! Je me retourne et me rend compte qu'il s'agit de la cousine de Lily. Je regarde à droite… à gauche… devant… derrière…

« On peut savoir ce que tu cherches comme ça à regarder partout ? »

Si je lui disais que je vérifiais si sa cousine n'était pas dans les parages elle se foutrait de moi… Non pas que j'ai peur d'Evans mais elle est assez redoutable… Pauvre James… Je sais pas comment il fait !

« Ben c'est une bonne question ! »

Bon ok là je suis encore plus ridicule…

« Si c'est ma cousine qui te met dans ces états elle dort bien profondément… » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais mais c'est pas elle que je cherchais… »

« Mouais… Tu vas rester longtemps comme ça ? Non pas que ça me dérange car j'avoue que t'es bien foutu mais je suis quand même une fille et toi un gars… Et dire qu'on m'a dit que les Anglais était plutôt coincé par rapport aux Italiens ! »

« Eh ! On n'est pas coincé ! »

« Ben… Je me pause parfois la question ! Un Italien n'aurait pas hésiter à profiter de la situation mais en gentleman bien sûr… »

« C'est un sous-entendu. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

« Tu aimerais bien ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

« Peut-être… Peu-être pas… Seul Merlin le sait. »

« Bon et bien je te laisse avec ton Merlin et je file me coucher ! »

Elle se leva et passa tout prêt de moi. Elle s'arrêta à côté de moi et plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon torse tout en se mordant les lèvres tout en disant :

« Humm… Bonne nuit beau mec en caleçon… »

Elle fila alors me laissant seul dans la salle commune… Enfin pas longtemps car je vis James débarquait quelques minutes après. Il me regarda alors avec un grand sourire.

« Dis-moi que je rêve où tu étais en caleçon devant la cousine de Lily ! »

« Ben c'était pas tellement prévu ! »

« Quand je te dis que tu dois mettre… Mais attend un peu toi ! C'est quoi ce sourire ! »

« Quel sourire ? »

Il me tira une de ces tronches en faisant un sourire et me montra son visage :

« ça ! Elle t'a fait quoi pour que tu fasses cette tête ? »

« Je fais pas de tête ! »

« Allez avoue ! Tu li a sauté dessus pendant que MA Lily avait le dos tourné… »

« Non. »

« Tu l'as embrassé ! »

« Non. »

« Un bisou ? »

« Non. »

« Une caresse… »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non !!! T'as rien fait ! »

« Non. »

« Monsieur Black, votre santé mental m'inquiète… »

« Disons que j'ai été pris de cour. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben elle était assise sur le canapé quand je suis arrivé et ça s'est passé assez vite. On a échangé quelque mot… »

« Avec la langue ? »

« Avec quoi d'autre à ton avis !!! »

« Je le savais ! Tu l'as embrassé mais tu voulais pas me le dire ! »

« Mais non ! On a juste parler et laisse-moi finir ! »

« Ok je t'écoute sans te couper… Mais tu es sûr que tu l'as même pas touché. »

« Justement j'en viens. »

« Ah ! Je savais bien ! »

« Mais pars pas gagnant si vite car c'est pas ce que tu penses… »

« Non pas du tout Patmol… Je veux bien te croire… »

« Bon je disais… Elle s'est alors levée et s'est approché de moi… »

« Enfin le moment intéressant !!! Continue !!!!! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se couche. Elle s'arrête alors à côté de moi et plaque sa main sur mon torse tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle a alors fait un Humm… Et m'a dit bonne nuit beau mec en caleçon. Puis elle est parti. »

« Et ben dites donc… »

« Je te le fais pas dire ! »

« Ben franchement elle paraît toute sage comme ça mais… »

« Et si Lily était pareil » Me dit James les yeux rêveur.

« Peut-être qui sait ! »

« Lily comme ça a plaqué sa main contre mon torse et me dire d'une voix sexy : Hummm… James… Qu'es-ce que t'es bien foutu… » Continua James en plein extase.

« Euh… James… Arrête de rêver ! » Lui dis-je en lui tapant sur la tête.

« Eh !!! Mais elle peut très bien caché son jeu ! »

J'éclate de rire ! Sa Lily sérieuse coincée et tout ce qui suit avec… Non c'est pas possible. Là James s'emporte un peu. D'ailleurs encore heureux que sa cousine lui ressemble pas ! Mais qu'es-ce que je dis ! C'est qu'une fille après tout… Mais elle est quand même la plus sexy que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant et qui sait y faire ! Ah les Italiennes… ça me laisse rêveur…

« Tu peux parler que j'arrête de rêver mais je suis sûr que t'es déjà en train de te l'imaginer dans tes bras ! » Dit James.

« Mon vieux, on a un sérieux problème tous les deux… »

« Ah ouais lequel ? »

« Tu aimerais que ta Lily te tombe dans les bras ? »

« Ben un peu même beaucoup oui ! »

« Et moi ça cousine ne m'est pas indifférente… »

« Tu vas tout de même pas sortir aussi avec elle durant deux jours !!! »

« Qui te parle de sortir avec elle… ça reste en réflexion ça mais j'aimerais bien approfondir le sujet tu vois… »

« Non pas trop… En gros tu la veux. »

« Euh… C'est un grand mot. Juste faire connaissance quoi. »

« Sirius Black qui veut faire connaissance avec une demoiselle ? C'est pas dangereux ça ! » Dit-il en rigolant.

« C'est à voir… Demain par exemple. » Fis-je avec un grand sourire.

« Avec Lily dans les parages ? »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Je sens que je ne serrais plus le seul à subir la colère de ma Lily… » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Prend-le comme un soutien entre frère ! »

« Mouais… »

« En tout cas j'ai hâte d'être à demain !!! »

« Et les lecteurs de La prunelle d'un océan , hâtent de lire le prochain chapitre et de voir tes exploits… »

« Quoi ?! » Dis-je.

« Non rien je sais pas c'est sortit comme ça… »

« Tu dis vraiment des trucs bizarres des fois ! Faut que t'arrêtes d'avoir Evans dans la tête toi ! Ça te réussit pas ! »

Il acquiesça et on remonta dans notre dortoir pour finir notre nuit… Je m'inquiétais tout de même pour James. Il me sort de ces trucs des fois !!! Mais Loranza revint très vite s'insinuer dans mes pensées. Ce qui s'était passé hier soir m'avait pas mal troublé et j'ai hâte d'être à demain…

**A suivre…**


	3. Ambiance torride

**Note de l****'****auteur :** J'adore ce chapitre !!! Je me suis trop éclaté à l'écrire et je vous réserve encore mieux dans le prochain !! xD Attention les dégâts commencent et notre pauvre Sirius n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs !!!

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le 7 Septembre comme je vous l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent. Donc courage !

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ambiance torride

Ce matin, James et moi descendirent dans la grande salle. Même si on avait passé la moitié de notre nuit éveillés, on était en pleine forme ! Et surtout on avait une idée en tête ! On avait parlé une bonne parti de la nuit comment James pourrait s'y prendre avec Lily et l'autre comment je pourrais approcher Loranza sans m'attirer les foudres de sa bien-aimé. On était fière de nous et notre plan allait marcher c'était sûr ! Même si Remus était septique quand on lui a expliqué ce matin. Peter lui n'avait pas tellement écouté. A mon avis il pense trop à sa blonde.

Donc nous descendons dans la grande salle et James et moi nous dirigions vers les cousines comme on les a surnommé. C'était plus simple. James s'assis à côté de Lily. Celle-ci se retourna surprise vers mon pote.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais Potter ? »

« ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens te tenir compagnie. »

« Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Bon si tu veux bien j'aimerais pressé mon orange. »

Pendant qu'il occupais Lily, mine de rien je m'assis pas loin de Loranza qui m'avait très bien remarquée.

« Humm j'aime quand tu presses tes oranges comme ça Evans… » Dit James.

Je me retins de rire. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé de nouveaux trucs mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Et le pire c'est qu'il nous tire une de ces têtes !!! Lily le regarde surprise.

« ça va Potter ? » Dit-elle.

« Quel doigté ! Tu fais jaillir ce jus avec une tel sensualité… »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire par ce que James venait de sortir. Elle en resta bouche bée. C'est que c'était pas con son truc ! Je sentis alors quelque chose me toucher la cuisse. Je regarda en direction de Loranza qui me fit un clin d'œil… Je sentis alors sa main s'approchait dangereusement du haut.

« Humm… Vas-y… Fais jaillir le jus de ton orange bébé… » Continua James.

Lily dérapa sur l'orange et m'arrosa sans faire exprès. Boum Elle se retourna alors vers James sans avoir fait gaffe à se qui l'entourait en disant :

« Quoi ! »

Loranza s'était cognée la main sous la table à cause du jus de l'orange qu'elle nous avait envoyé sans faire exprès. Heureusement qu'elle était trop préoccupée par ce que disait James sinon on était cuit ! Loranza me regarda d'un air d'excuse qui me fit tout de suite fondre. Elle était pardonnée. James lui continuait son délire…

« Humm… Qu'es-ce que… Qu'es-ce que tu as là. » Dit James en lui montrant son visage.

« Quoi encore Potter ? » Dit Lily ne s'avant comment réagir à ce que boutiquait James.

Je sentis une main se pausa directement sur mes parties de mecs. Je fis un bon m'y attendant pas et me cogna le coude sur la table. Lily cette fois-ci se retourna vers moi en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, James lui prit le visage et dit :

« T'as un truc sur le visage… ça fait pas mal… »

« Potter… Arrête tes conneries. »

« Je te jure tu as quelque chose… » Dit-il en s'approchant du visage de Lily.

De mon côté, Loranza fit une troisième tentative. Seulement je ne voulais pas rater une miette de ce qui se passer entre James et Lily trop curieux de savoir quand il allait se prendre une baffe. Ben quoi ! C'est pas que je suis septique mais là c'est osé ! Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait encore rien faittttttttt………. Et Loranza qui monte très haut….. Qui a augmenté la température de la salle ???

« Tu t'es brûlée… » Dit James en continuant d'approcher son visage de Lily.

« Potter… »

« Je voudrais juste… »

« Potter… S'il te plait… »

« Juste goûter… »

« Potter……. »

Lily avait l'air complètement abandonné à lui ! Mais c'est pas possible ou je rêve !!!! Aurait-il… ahem… Faut absolument que je freine Loranza moi…

« Juste goûter un peu… » Continua James en ayant ses lèvres tout prêt de celle de Lily.

« Potter………… sage………… »

Je crois que la moitié de la phrase de Lily s'est envolée… Courage mon pote tu vas l'avoir !!!

ziiiiiiiiipe

Loranza venait d'ouvrir la bringuette de mon pantalon. Lily se retira en entendant le bruit et me regarda. D'un seul coup elle réalisa ce qu'elle a faillit faire et vit Loranza et moi un peu proche… Un peu trop même à son goût.

« Black ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec ma cousine !!! »

Je lui répliquai alors comme si ça pouvait me sauver…

« Et toi on peut savoir ce que tu fais avec mon pote !!! »

Ça la troubla quelques secondes, le temps de remonter ma bringuette et de courir loin avant de m'attirer ses foudres aux côté de James.

Lily hurlait derrière nous et juste le temps de voir le signe de la main et le regard malicieux de Loranza avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coup. James et moi arrivons alors assez loin dans les couloirs pour pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« Tu pouvais pas attendre quelques secondes de plus ! Elle m'aurait embrassé !!! »

« Comme si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ! Cette fille est déjantée ! Diablement sexy mais déjantée !!!! »

« C'est ça fait la victime ! »

« Arrête elle m'a baissé ma bringuette ! T'en connais combien de fille qui font ça alors que t'es entouré de monde et à table ! »

« Pas beaucoup, j'avoue… »

« Franchement je sais pas ce qui se trame dans sa tête mais une chose est sûr elle a du sang chaud… même bouillonnant !!!! »

« Sirius Black aurait-il trouvé son maître ? »

« Franchement cette fille sait s'y prendre ! Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle qu'on a pu croisé jusque là ! »

« Je vois le tableau… »

« Je crois que je viens de trouver la fille de mes rêves ! » Dis-je avec les yeux brillant.

« Mais c'est marrant car en la voyant comme ça elle a l'air aussi sage qu'une image. »

« Ben alors elle cache super bien son jeu !!! Se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle s'est vraiment… torride ! Non je ne vois pas d'autres mots ! Cette fille est torride !»

« Et bien si ça ne te dérange pas on va retrouver MA Lily et TA fille torride en salle de classe… »

« On a quoi là ? »

« Défense contre les forces du mal »

« Je suis mal… »

« Et pourquoi ? Mise à part qu'on a pratique… » Dit-il d'un air malicieux.

« Très drôle ! Je sais pas si elle et toi vous avez la même conception du mot pratique si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

On se dirigea alors devant la salle avec un peu d'avance. Faut dire qu'on était sorti très vite de la grande salle aussi… On vit tout le monde arriver ainsi que Remus et Peter qui nous rejoignirent. On vit alors Lily plus en colère que jamais. Je crois que le petit déjeuner ne l'a pas calmé. Elle se dirige vers Potter et lui fout une baffe monumentale tout en disant :

« ça s'est pour avoir cru que tu pouvais m'embrasser en déblatérant des phrases si grotesque ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que se fut mon tour de me prendre une baffe :

« Et ça Monsieur Black, c'est pour avoir oser croire que tu pourrais en profiter avec ma cousine alors que j'avais le dos tourné. »

Elle entra alors dans la salle sans plus de cérémonie suivi de Loranza qui lança un baiser discret en ma direction suivit d'un clin d'œil. Cette fille joue avec mes nerfs ! Elle rentra dans la salle et je me retournai vers les autres :

« Vous avez bien vu ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Oui… Mon pauvre j'aimerais pas être à ta place ! » Dit Peter.

« Je parle pas de la baffe ! Je parle de ce que vient de faire Loranza ! »

« C'est ce que je disais ! » Dit Peter.

« Moi je dis Patmol, t'es mal ! » Dit Remus.

« Comment ça ? »

« Lily ne veut pas que tu l'approches or cette fille fait tout pour que tu fasses le contraire et toi tu la suis comme un chien bien dressé » Dit Remus.

« Ben en même temps… »

« Remus ta métaphore était peut-être mal choisi non ? » Dit James en rigolant.

« Non je trouve que ça représente bien la situation. »

« Ben j'y suis pour rien moi… »

« Je crois que Sirius est tombé sous le charme de ces yeux océan et qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en détacher ! » Dit James.

« J'avoue que ses yeux sont magnifique et cette façon de vous regarder… » Dis-je.

« C'est bien ce que je disais » Dit James.

« Je suis foutu… » Dis-je

« Pas faux. Sirius Black qui se fait prendre par son propre jeu ! C'est beau à voir ! Tu as trouvé ton maître je suis désolé de te l'avouer ! » Dit james.

« Tu sais quoi James… Je commence à te comprendre quand tu me dis être accro de Lily… Je crois que je viens de subir le même enchantement… »

**A suivre…**


	4. Tentation animale

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Voici la suite ! Je vous la donne aujourd'hui car j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le faire demain (Je suis encore trop gentille xD). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! La suite est dans une semaine à moins que ça me prenne de vous donner le chapitre 5 avant xD. Ça va dépendre si j'ai beaucoup de reviews ou pas… Ben oui les reviews ça motive alors n'hésitez pas !!!

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tentation animale

La dernière fois dans la grande salle c'était assez chaud !!! Et James avec sa nouvelle technique de drague, n'arrangeait rien au tableau ! On était rendu dans la salle de Mc Go en cour de Métamorphose, Lily était assise avec sa cousine juste à côté de notre table à moi et à James. Et vous n'allez jamais me croire !!! A peine la prof ainsi que Lily avait la tête tournée que Loranza me faisait des regards aguicheurs ! Elle m'envoya même un baiser par les airs ! Cette fille est dingue ! Sexy mais dingue de faire ça alors que Mc Go et Lily sont pas loin !!! Je continuais à la regarder et celle-ci fit glisser sa main du bas de sa cuisse jusque sous sa jupe !!!! Maman !!!!!!!! Je suis au paradis !!! Ou plutôt en enfer car je ne peux toucher qu'avec les yeux ! Pourquoi être si cruel en ce bas monde avec mes sens ! Je continue à la regarder et celle-ci relève sous la table sa jupe délicatement. Je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller ! Oui c'est ça je vais me réveiller. Loranza se mort alors les lèvres tout en me montrant la couleur de son string !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Merlin, je meurs comblé par trop de désirs !!!

« Monsieur Black, quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser, vous me préviendrez que je puisse continuer le cour ! »

Et zut je viens de me faire choper par Mc Go et tout le mode me fixe maintenant se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Quant à Loranza elle me fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Je pense que ça devrait être bon… »

« Bien. Donc je disais….. Blablabla… et blablabla… »

Le cour finit alors par passer et je sortit de la classe un peu rouge par-ce que venait de me faire endurer Loranza. Cette fille est démente… Je le confirme ! Et sadique en plus de jouer avec les nerfs d'un homme comme ça. Je vois les autres filait en vitesse pendant que Mc Go me retient quelques instants pour me parler. Ça y est je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tête ! Je dis alors aux autres que je les rejoindrais dans le parc. Une fois tout seul dans la classe, Mc Go me dit un truc auquel je m'y attendais vraiment pas !!!

« Mr Black, juste un conseil… La jeune Evans n'est pas vraiment la personne que vous pourriez penser. »

« Lily ! A ben ça on l'avait bien capté avec James mais vous inquiétez pas on la laisse tranqui… »

« Je ne voulais pas parler de Lily mais de Loranza. Elle sort d'un pays qui est l'Italie et là-bas, ils n'ont pas la même conception qu'ici du couple… »

Et voilà que Mc Go me faisait une leçon d'amour !

« Vous inquiétez pas professeur je maîtrise la situation ! »

« C'est n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure… Enfin, vous êtes jeune et têtu. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'essais de vous faire comprendre pendant des heures que la jeune Loranza est une fille bien différente des filles de Poudlard… »

« Ah ça je l'avais bien remarqué Professeur ! Je peux y aller ? »

« Oui mais juste un conseil… La prochaine fois essayez d'être plus discret sinon je n'hésiterais pas à le faire remarquer devant vos camarades. »

Je filai alors comme un voleur sans demander mon reste. Je pris un couloir alors pour rejoindre les autres au parc. Je n'eu pas le temps de me demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Mc Go quand quelqu'un m'attira de force à l'intérieur d'un placard à balai !

« Hey !!! »

« C'est moi Loranza ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as attiré dans un placard à balai ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pour échapper à ma cousine voyons ! Elle n'aime pas quand je t'approche de trop prêt mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Tu m'attires comme un aiment. »

« Et bien ! Que direz votre cousine Miss Evans si elle savait que vous êtes actuellement dans un placard à balai avec moi à l'intérieur. »

« Que j'aurais pu choisir quelque chose de plus confortable et que je manque peut-être de style… »

« Quoi ??? »

« Oh faut pas croire comme ça mais Lily cache bien son jeu… Et elle aime tant se faire désirer… Quoi que je peux la comprendre avec James ! Il est tellement canon ! »

« Attend tu es en train de me dire que Lily Evans serait tombée sous le charme de ce cher James Potter… Ai-je bien entendu ??? »

« Oui ! Même avant que j'arrive ici, elle me parlait de lui par lettre. Par contre il y a un truc qui revient souvent… Trop gamin à son goût mais je crois qu'au fond ça la fait craquer ! »

« Alors ça c'est un scoop ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le dire… »

« … à personne ! »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Tu fais ça c'est fini entre nous ! »

« Mais il y a jamais rien eu jusqu'à pré… »

Elle se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec fougue pour se retirer aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée dans mes bras.

« Maintenant oui ! »

« Humm… Je suis pas si sûr… C'était si bref… »

Elle agrippa la cravate et m'attira vers elle avec.

« Ah ouais… »

Elle approcha ses lèvres près de moi.

« Et si je vous prouvais le contraire Monsieur Black ! »

« Humm… C'est tentant mais je ne peux pas cacher un truc aussi important à mon meilleur ami ! »

ziiiiiiiiipe

Oh non ! Elle a recommencé ! Elle vient d'ouvrir mon pantalon.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ??? »

« Je te convint de respecter ce que je désir… »

« C'est si cruel ! »

Elle plongea sa main dans ma pantalon.

« Mais si bon… » Dit-elle « N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Elle agrippa mes parties de mec.

« Ah… Euh… Non euh si ! Enfin.. C'est… »

« Bandant est peut-être le mot que tu cherches ? »

Là je perds totalement contrôle ! Et c'est même la première fois avec une fille ! Mais c'est quoi cette furie ! Enfin pas que ça me dérange mais j'ai été habitué à prendre les devants et hors de question de se laisser dominer par une fille ! Rapidement je lui attrape la main et l'enlève de mon pantalon tout en prenant l'autre et je la plaque contre le mur tout en lui tenant toujours les poignets.

« Ouah ! J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Enfin j'ai le droit au côté virile de Sirius ! Quand c'est que tu t'approches pour me voler un baiser ! »

« Te voler un baiser ? »

« Ne pause pas de question et embrasse-moi sauvagement ! »

Ce que je fis sans la faire attendre plus longtemps. Hors de question de décevoir mademoiselle ! C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit alors que j'avais encore le pantalon à moitié ouvert et que je tenais Loranza par les poignées et contre le mur. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes prières pour que ce ne soit pas un adulte du château ou pire encore que ce soit Lily !!!!!

**A suivre…**


	5. Chaleur près du placard à balai

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Voici la suite ! Bon j'ai été gentille sur ce coup, la fin n'est pas tellement sadique. On dit merci ! (ça faisait longtemps qu'on va pas vouloir ma mort lol). Bon suite normalement dans une semaine !

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Chaleur près du placard à balai

« Ne pause pas de question et embrasse-moi sauvagement ! »

Ce que je fis sans la faire attendre plus longtemps. Hors de question de décevoir mademoiselle ! C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit alors que j'avais encore le pantalon à moitié ouvert et que je tenais Loranza par les poignées et contre le mur. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes prières pour que ce ne soit pas un adulte du château ou pire encore que ce soit Lily !!!!!

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je m'attendais déjà à subir le pire truc qui pourrait m'arriver. Je voyais déjà la honte (enfin se retrouver en compagnie d'une telle bombe… Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler de honte…) m'arriver en pleine face et toutes excuses que je pourrais trouver risqueraient d'enfoncer mon cas. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire mes prières.

« Ah ben mon vieux ça va ! Tu profites bien… »

Je reconnus la voix de James. Ouf……… Je refermais en vitesse ma bringuette pendant que j'étais de dos. Je me retourne alors vers mon pote que je bénis d'avoir ouvert la porte avant quelqu'un d'autre.

« James ! Comment vas-tu !!! »

« Ah ben très bien mais toi si tu bouges pas tes fesses tu es mal ! »

Je fis un sourire à Loranza tout en lui disant :

« Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller avant que… »

« Potter !!! On peut savoir ce que tu fais la tête dans le placard à balai ! »

Oups… Je crois qu'on est mal… La voie « mélodieuse » de Lily venait de retentir dans le couloir et James avait refermer la porte instinctivement à grande volée. On pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait même si on ne voyait pas grand chose. En même temps il y avait un peu la porte fermée et encore heureux sinon Lily nous aurait chopé au premier regard.

« Ma douce et chère Lily ! Que tu es radieuse aujourd'hui ! » Dit James.

« Arête ça tout de suite, c'est pas la peine mais peut-on savoir pour quelle raison tu gardes cette porte ? »

« Pour rien… Je suis là… mais… attend un peu… «

J'entends des pas s'avancer. Je devine que ce devait être James qui se rapprochait de Lily. Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment aux fesses mais il nous fait de ses trucs ! Je regarde Loranza qui me un signe du doigt comme quoi j'ai intérêt de m'approcher d'elle.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques Potter ? »

« Je caresse le mur… »

« Quoi ? »

Loranza me tire d'un seul coup par la cravate alors que j'écoutais James sortir une débilité. Oh non… Il va pas osé !

« Je caresse le mur… » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« C'est vrai qu'un mur ça peut craindre… »

« Potter… On peut savoir pourquoi tu caresses l'armure maintenant ? »

J'avais à peine tourner la tête me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer que Loranza me la retourna et me déposa ses lèvres avec fougue sur les miennes tout en se collant à moi.

« J'aime la caresser… Elle est si douce et peut-être si chaude. »

« Au Merlin ! Je crois que je vais appeler l'infirmière car ton état mental m'inquiète. »

« Non… Je crois qu'il me faut de la chaleur… »

« Hein ? »

« Oui… Donne-moi de la chaleur bébé. »

« S'il te plait arrête » Dit Lily.

J'ai pensé à la même chose qu'elle quand Loranza avait délicatement sa main dans mon pantalon. Température ? Au moins 2000°C !!!! Ambiance chaude, ça y a pas à dire ! Si James pouvait éviter au passage de sortir tout ça ça m'arrangerait ! Et Loranza qui me regarde d'un air coquin… Aïe, aïe, aïe !!!!! La galè… paradis………. Euh……… non galère !!!!!!

« Tu es si belle Lily… »

« Arrête de caresser cette armure ! »

« Je te dis que tu es belle et toi tu me dis arrête de caresser cette armure… »

« Oui… c'est pas que c'est stressant mais… »

« Ah je sais… Tu préfèrerais que je te caresse plutôt que l'armure… Pas un peu rapide pour une deuxième entrevue ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! »

« Oui mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort… Si tu veux ça peut s'arranger. »

On entendit encore des pas et un boum contre la porte.

« James… »

« Ah tu m'appelles James ? Pas mal comme début… »

« S'il te plait… »

Et moi qui chuchote : « Loranza arrête ! Ta cousine est juste là et enfin voilà ! »

« Humm… Tu aimes ça… » Dirent Loranza et James en même temps.

Je commençais à comprendre la situation de Lily même si moi j'en meurs d'envi mais que c'est pas possible. Si ça se trouve elle aussi xD Mais là va vite falloir trouve une solution avant que James oublie qu'on est là dedans et qu'il emmène Lily !

« James arrête… Pas la main… »

Sa voix avait changé… Incapable de dire s'il son arrête était vraiment un arrête ! Fallait voir comment elle l'avait dit ! C'était limite avec envi…

« Pas le cou… »

On entendit de légers bisous. James était même si ça se trouve sur le point de l'embrasser tout comme le faisait si bien Loranza.

« Pas la joue… »

…

« Pas le coin de la bouche… »

Bim bam boum !!!

Et merde !!!!! Avec la passion de Loranza à m'embrasser, on a un peu fait bouger tous les balais qui sont tombés par terre ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

« C'était quoi ça ? » Dit Lily.

Je crois que James va finir par me maudire…

« Sûrement un rat ! » Dit James las.

« Non il y a quelque chose dans ce placard ! »

« Ou peut-être une saleté de clébard qui aurait pu se faire discret ! »

Ah ! Ça c'est pour moi… En effet je vais me faire tuer.

« Hein !? »

« Non mais ça doit être un rat car je vois pas ce que ça peut être d'autre… Donc je disais que l'armure est peut-être douce au touché mais ta peau est délicieuse… »

« Oh non ! Tu ne m'auras pas une troisième fois ! Je me suis fait avoir deux ça suffit ! »

« On dit jamais deux sans trois… »

« Pourtant j'espère que tu as bien profité car il est hors de question que tu m'approches à moins de deux mètres ! »

« C'est bête car là je suis tout prêt de toi »

J'entendis des pas qui devait être ceux de Lily.

« J'ai dit non. »

« Et moi si… Pourquoi Lily ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi reculer alors que tu peux avancer dans ta vie et ouvrir les yeux. »

« Oui je crois qu'il est temps que je les ouvre car je vais finir par faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. »

« Aïe ! » chuchotais-je.

Loranza m'avait à moitié mordu en m'embrassant.

« Mais elle est bête ou elle le fait exprès ! On lui demande pas de se marier avec lui ! »

« Loranza moins fort ! » Dis-je.

Elle va finir par alerter tout le monde !

« La plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Dit James.

« ça me parait pourtant simple ! Tu ne m'auras pas en trophée dans ton tableau de chasse ! Tu peux y compter dessus ! Je ne serais pas une fille de plus que tu auras collectionner ! »

« Qui te parle de trophée ou de tableau de chasse ! »

« Arrête ! Tu me la feras pas à moi ! Bon si tu permets j'ai d'autre chose à faire qu'à voir ta tête de dragueur infini. »

Elle partit alors. James rouvrit la porte dégoûté.

« Je suis désolé vieux… » Lui dis-je.

« Non… ça m'a ouvert l'esprit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait son maximum pour me repousser. Maintenant je comprends. Elle me voit comme un mec qui collectionne les filles sans vraiment les aimer. Juste histoire de dire que je suis un beau qui fait craquer toutes les filles… Enfin sauf une ! »

« Non. Pas sauf une. » Dit Loranza.

« Comment ça » Dit James.

« Qu'es-ce que tu crois ! A deux reprises tu as failli l'embrasser avant que quelque chose la réveille. A ton avis elle se serrait laissée comme ça si elle ne ressentait pas un minimum pour toi ? »

« Tu veux dire ? » Dis-je bien curieux.

« Qu'elle aime James tout au fond de son cœur mais qu'elle refuse de l'avouer parce qu'elle croit que ce ne sera jamais réciproque et que James ne fera que jouer avec son cœur. » Finit par dire Loranza.

**A suivre…**


	6. Convaincre une fille c'est pas facile !

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Et voici le chapitre 6 !!! Avec ma rentrée en faculté, j'ai pas mal de boulot et plus une autre fic et des forums c'est pas évident de tout gérer correctement donc à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre ne vous sera pas donné toutes les semaines mais toutes les deux semaines et le dimanche. Je suis vraiment désolée mais pour pouvoir bien tout gérer je n'ai pas trop le choix… Donc à rendez-vous dans deux semaines avec cette fic… (bien sûr j'essayerais de faire des fin moins sadique du coup mais je garantie rien xD) Peut-être que quand j'aurais le temps je vous donnerais un chapitre plus tôt que deux semaines mais vous serez prévenu dans la note de l'auteur ou dans les retours de review . Merci encore à tous de suivre ma fic et de me laisser des review !

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Convaincre une fille… pas facile !

Je crois que James n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la révélation de Loranza de hier car il se tapait des fixes sans même faire exprès sur Lily avec une tête bizarre. Elle finit même par lui taper la tête avec un livre, sûrement gênée par son regard.

« Aïe ! »

« Ah ça me rassure ! J'ai cru que tu allais finir par gober une ruche entière ! » Dit Lily.

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement sauf Loranza qui rigola. Ça devait être du langage de filles car je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle a voulu dire… Enfin si. Que James arrête de la regarder la bouche ouverte mais… ah ! Je viens de capter ! Ah mais c'est drôle ! Je me mis à rire alors que les deux filles venaient d'arrêter.

« Ahahahah ahah ah… ahem… Donc je disais que cette aprem' il risque de faire beau. »

« C'est ça ouais… » Dit James hilare par mon temps de retard.

Il peut parler ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a toujours pas capté ce qu'elle voulait dire ! James se leva alors… Mais qu'es-ce qu'il allait faire ce crétinus (c'est la version affective de crétin que je viens d'inventer xD) ? On était en train de manger… D'ailleurs Lily pourrait lâcher son bouquin. Ah oui je vous ai pas dit ! Comme à notre habitude, on squatte l'espace de Lily… Pourquoi ? Ben pour ma part parce que Loranza est pas loin ! Et pour James ça me paraît évident… Du coup ben Remus et Peter ont suivi. Je vois James quitter la table et s'en aller vers l'autre bout. Mais qu'es-ce qui lui prend. Apparemment à part moi et Remus personne a capté qu'il avait quitté la table précipitamment. Il fit le tour du bout et revient mais de l'autre côté. On peut savoir ce qu'il lui prend. Il arrive alors à notre niveau mais avant que je lui demande ce qu'il fout, il se met à genou devant Lily et lui prend les mains ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'il nous prépare encore !

« Oh mon amour… Si ce doit être le seul contact que je puisse avoir avec toi alors frappe-moi encore ! »

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise et c'est Remus qui me la referma. Lily était aussi surprise que moi mais elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'exaucer ces souhaits… Elle enleva ses mains des siennes et prit son bouquin pour lui taper sur la tête une seconde fois.

« Comme ça ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Oh oui… Si ça te fait sourire en plus alors frappe-moi ! »

Et hop il se reprend un coup ! Mais il a bu quoi aujourd'hui !

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais masochiste Potter ! Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle.

« Oh mon amour… Comme je te dis si c'est le seul contact que je puisse avoir avec toi… »

Il a alors sa tête juste en dessous de celle de Lily… Celle-ci gardait son livre fermement. Je sens qu'il va se prendre encore un… un… enfin… euh… je disais quoi moi ? Euh… Je jète un regard furtif à Loranza qui me sourit. J'avais son pied (bien sûr sans sa chaussure !) coller à mon entre-jambe.

« Oh Lily frappe-moi encore ! »

« Non ! » Finit-elle par dire.

« Alors mord-moi ! » Dit James.

Loranza se mordit les lèvres tendit qu'il appuya un peu plus son pied en douceur sur mes parties… Merlin… Pourquoi je me retrouve dans ces situations !

« Non James ! »

« Oh si Lily ! Étrangle-moi… Mord-moi… tape-moi… Fouette-moi… Mais embrasse-moi !»

Loranza et moi tournèrent d'un seul coup nos têtes vers Lily et James tout comme Remus qui venait d'arrêter de lire son bouquin et Peter qui s'était arrêté de se goinfrer… James prit alors le visage de Lily et sans même lui donner le temps de dire quelque chose. Il lui déposa avec fougue un baiser sur ses lèvres ! Lily mit à peine quelques secondes pour réagir. Elle le regardait avec l'un de ses pires regards noirs qu'on pourrait avoir à faire ! Ça sent le roussit ! Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser son bouquin et lui colla une gifle monumentale.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais Potter ! Je te hais ! Tu entends ! Ne viens plus me voir ! »

Elle sortit alors de table tendis que Loranza la suivi en courant. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue…

« T'y as été un peu fort là Cornedrue… » Dit Remus.

On regardez tous sérieusement James qui regarda chacun de nous d'un air incrédule.

« Je croyais qu'elle n'attendait que ça ! Excusez-moi mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai cru que c'était bon ! J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais, pas la peine de me le répéter alors laissez-moi… »

Sur ses mots il sortit de table à son tour, nous laissant en plan. Apparemment il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réaction de la part de Lily… Je soupirai.

« Bon les gars… Je vais aussi y aller. Désolé de vous lâcher comme ça mais je crois que c'est pas bon de laisser James comme ça… »

« Moi je pense surtout qu'il a besoin de réfléchir seul » Dit Remus.

« Je verrais bien… »

Je sortis alors de table pour prendre la direction du couloir. Je marchais savant qu'il serait peut-être sous notre arbre dehors… Il aimait être là pour réfléchir. Je pris alors la direction du parc. Je marchais le long de l'allée. Arrivée là-bas, à ma surprise, ce n'est pas James que je trouvai mais Miss Evans. Je m'approchai doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« ça va ? »

Elle leva d'un seul coup la tête. Dès qu'elle me vit elle s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues et de m'afficher un air sûre d'elle…

« Oui. »

Elle avait beau essayer de paraître comme de glace, je voyais bien que ce qui s'était passé l'avait affecté. Peut-être même pas mal juste pour un baiser. Bon ok c'était sur la bouche ! Mais pas de quoi se mettre dans ces états ! Enfin… Je crois que c'est parce que c'est une fille… Toujours aussi tordu !

« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas tellement envi de te parler… » Me dit-elle.

« Et pourquoi ? Bon ok j'avoue que je suis tombé sur toi un hasard et que c'était pas dans mon intention de squatter mais maintenant que c'est fait… »

« Black… S'il te plait… lâche-moi. J'en ai assez vu avec Potter. »

« Ben tiens ! Pendant que tu lances le sujet, si tu veux on peut en parler ! »

« Parler ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Arrête ! Je vois bien que ça va pas et je m'inquiète ! »

« Ah bon ? Black se soucierait d'une pauvre fille comme moi ! Potter ne serait pas jaloux ? »

« Pfff… faut pas croire que je suis un mec sans cœur ! »

« Ah bon ! Alors comment tu expliques ton comportement avec toutes les filles de l'école ? »

« Bon ok tu marques un point. J'avoue que je n'ai pas toujours été sympas avec elles. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne suis pas capable d'écouter une fille ! »

« Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ! »

« Ce que tu as sur le cœur… Si tu veux je suis même prêt à faire un pacte magique pour que tu sois sûre que je ne répèterais rien. »

Elle afficha un air étonné. Bon ok il y avait peut-être de quoi mais pas la peine non plus de faire cet air là pendant 107 ans !

« Ecoute Black… Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de parler de Potter… Il est insupportable… Buté… entreprenant… beau euh… beaucoup… oui c'est ça ! Beaucoup trop collant ! »

Je la regardai haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi elle s'était empressée de finir sa phrase à beaucoup comme si elle était gênée ! Merlin… Pouvez-vous me faire apparaître un dictionnaire du langage des filles s'il vous plait !!!!!!!!! Je risque de peiner !

« Tu vois… Il est tout le temps après moi. Il ne me laisse pas respirer… Toujours à tenter de me séduire… Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son manège. »

« Quel manège ? »

« Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, tu dois être au courant puisque tu es quasiment son frère… » Dit-elle d'un air las.

« Ah non là je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Du manège pour séduire ton cœur ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça si tu veux… »

« Ah ! Ça ! Ben oui ! Il fait tout pour t'avoir ! Tu verrais toutes les idées qui lui viennent ! »

« Merci je suis à la première loge pour ça. »

« Ah non mais il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir un baiser de toi ! »

« Tu vois ! Il serait même prêt à me pourrir la vie pour réussir à m'avoir dans son tableau des trophées ! »

Hein !? (O.O) (- c'est la tête qu'il fait xD Je trouvais ça trop fort.) Mais de quoi elle parle… Un tableau de trophées ? James n'a jamais considéré Lily comme une partie de chasse.

« Heu… Un tableau de trophées ? »

« Ben oui ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que je craque pour enfin dire : J'ai réussi ! Et mieux me jeter après… »

Une larme vint sur son visage… Alors c'est comme ça qu'elle voyait James ! Pas étonnant qu'elle fait autant d'efforts pour craquer alors…

« Écoute Lily… Je crois que tu te trompes complètement… Tu vois James comme un bourreau des cœurs mais c'est tout l'inverse ! »

« Mais… »

« Attend laisse-moi finir ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte et vu ce que tu viens de me dire, non mais James est fou, dingue amoureux de toi ! Il n'a que toi à la bouche ! Tu crois qu'il essaie juste de séduire pour mieux de jeter mais tu te trompes. »

« Mais et… »

« J'ai pas fini ! Si James est comme ça avec toi c'est parce qu'il t'aime ! Jamais il n'a été aussi têtu pour une fille ! Te rends-tu compte de combien de temps il te court après ! S'il ne t'aimait pas, il aurait lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps et trouvé une fille plus consentante. Mais non ! Depuis le début il n'a cessé de pensé à toi ! S'il virait une fille au bout d'une semaine c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi et qu'il avait l'impression de te trahir ! Il y a même des fois où j'ai l'impression que ça en devient maladif… » Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Attends… En gros, Potter m'aimerait vraiment et ne penserait qu'à moi ? C'est ça que tu essais de me dire ? »

« Et ben voilà ! T'as enfin compris ! Ben il t'en a fallu du temps… »

« Et tu crois que je vais croire ces salades de la bouche d'un homme qui ne pense qu'à séduire ma cousine ! Mais tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas quand tu lui touche la cuisse sous la table et qu'elle a l'air gêné ! »

Mais je rêve ! C'est Loranza qui me touche la cuisse sous la table et pas l'inverse ! Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle vient mettre sa cousine et moi dans elle et James ! Pitié un dico tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« Franchement… J'ai failli y croire à ton blabla mais pas la peine d'insister ! Si Potter m'aimait vraiment, alors il ne m'aurait pas volé mon premier baiser ! »

J'ouvris la bouche en grand. Son… première… baiser… Ouah ! Enfin non pas ouah ! Car si elle considère que James lui a volé… On est mal !

« Je te préviens Black ! Ne viens plus me seriner avec tes histoires d'amour ! J'ai abandonné l'idée depuis assez longtemps alors je t'interdit de me faire souffrir d'avantage ! »

Elle partit alors en courant et j'eu juste le temps de voir que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues… La faire souffrir d'avantage en lui parlant de James ? Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Ce que Loranza nous avait dit la dernière fois ?

**A suivre…**


	7. Un sérieux problème

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Alors je m'excuse mille et encore mille fois pour ce retard !!!! Je suis impardonnable ! En plus je vous le donne un lundi ! Tenez ! Voici le bâton ! Vous avez le droit de me battre xD Ou même tenez une corde ! Pendez-moi !!!! Mais pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait TT En plus la fin est méchante !!! Non ne me tuez pas je mérite de souffrir avant xD Promis la semaine prochaine et ben je vous donne la suite Mais je pense que ce sera le lundi maintenant que je donnerais les suites car j'ai le temps d'écrire que le dimanche soir car je suis à la fac de droit et que je vous jure que je suis trop débordée et que c'est dur de coordonner toutes mes activités à côté !!! Mais je ne vous oublie jamais et que vous aurez toujours une suite

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Suite dans une semaine pour me faire encore pardonner xD

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Un sérieux problème !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune me demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Miss Evans pour qu'elle soit dans tous ses états juste avec ce que je lui avait dit. Seulement ses dernières paroles m'éclairèrent. J'étais maintenant presque sûr qu'elle était au minimum attachée à James vois peut être amoureuse ! Seulement elle voyait mon pote comme un mec sans cœur or que c'est tout le contraire ! Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça ! C'est une fille !!!! Et les filles… ben c'est têtue, butée et tout ce que vous voulez. Un sacré boulot m'attend là ! Car je compte bien sûr y mettre mon petit grain de sel… se frotte les mains Bon faut vraiment que je me dépêche tout de même de rentrer avant de louper encore plus que déjà ce qui a du se passer pendant que je parlais à la Miss…

**OoOooOoO**

J'entrai dans la chambre quand je vis James assis en regardant dehors par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Remus lisait un livre et Peter ? Ben bonne question… Quand je regardais Remus, celui-ci me fit un signe de la tête comme quoi James ne va pas bien et qu'il a préféré finir par le laisser en réfléchir.

« Sirius ! T'étais passé où ? » Dit James en se retournant.

« Euh… Dehors… »

« Dehors ? »

« Ben en fait je te cherchais… »

« Ah ? »

« Alors ? »

« Ben bof… »

« Je comprends. »

« Je crois que c'est foutu et que c'est pas la peine d'insister… »

« Je ne suis pas si sûr… »

« Comment ça ? »

Je m'approchai de mon lit et enlevai mes chaussures pour m'asseoir dessus.

« Je pense que tu as juste été trop direct… Et puis ne dis pas ça ! Je croyais que tu étais toujours prêt à relever un défit et que tu ne baissais jamais les bras ! »

« Oui mais à force de constater que c'est à sens unique, je perds la volonté du début. »

« Alors là non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Et si elle t'aimait mais qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer ! »

« Sirius… Franchement, si elle m'aimait, je le serrais depuis longtemps. »

« Et ben non. James. Elle t'aime mais a peur ! »

« Mais oui… et moi je suis un serpentard caché… »

« Mais si je te le dis ! »

« Franchement… C'est pas la peine d'insister. Il suffit juste que je me fasse une raison même si c'est dur. »

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Un James baissant les bras. C'est la première fois que je voyais ça. C'est pour vous dire que la situation est grave et qu'il est temps que je m'en charge !!! Super Sirius est de retour et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour pour une fois ! xD Mais pour ça… Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

**OoOooOoO**

Je suis parti chercher de l'aide. Ouah ! On a un sérieux problème là !!! Un James amoureux et une Lily amoureuse mais deux désespérés ! Mais c'est quoi ce « couple » de dingue !!!! Il peuvent pas finir une bonne fois pour toute à se dire « Je t'aime » et qu'on soit plus embêté ! Non… C'est pas possible. Il faut qu'ils désespèrent chacun de leur côté… James est persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais et elle est persuadé qu'il ne l'aimera jamais et on a beau leur dire le contraire, ils ne veulent pas nous croire… Heureusement que Sirius est là !!! Moi ? Comploter quelque chose ? Pas du tout…………..

hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (bruit de chaise)

pouf (ça s'est moi qui m'assit sur la chaise xD)

Je regarde Lorenza dans les yeux.

« On a un sérieux problème ! »

Elle me regarde surprise. A vrai dire elle était en train de faire ses devoirs et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je débarque pendant un entraînement de Quidditch de James mais j'en profite un peu pendant que James est pas là… Par contre je m'attendais à rencontrer le problème Evans mais pas de Lily en vue… Oo

« Oui en effet on a un sérieux problème ! Ma cousine est une tête de mule et ça me désespère !!! »

« Justement je voulais te parler de ça… »

« Ah ? Tu venais pas me voir ? » Dit-elle un peu triste…

Je la regardais bizarrement. Je m'attendais pas à ça.

« Euh… si… »

« Je rigole ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah ? » Oo

Va vraiment falloir que je m'achète un décodeur féminin…

« Alors ? » Me dit-elle.

« Et bien il va falloir trouver un truc pour régler leur problème car ils sont incapable de le faire tout seul… »

« Je suis d'accord ! Mais tu penses à quoi ? »

« Humm… Les enfermer dans un placard à balai ? »

« Tu penserais pas plutôt à tes fantasmes là Sirius… »

« Moi ??? Dans un placard à balai enfermé ??? »

Elle se lève de sa chaise et se pose sur l'autre à côté de moi. Elle pose alors sa main sur ma cuisse.

« Avoue… »

« Oui j'avoue… Mais avoue que c'était pas une mauvaise idée ! »

« Justement… Je connais ma cousine et c'est très mauvais comme idée !!!! »

« Ok ben propose toi ! »

« Heu… Un truc peut-être romantique ? Un jeu… Un jeu romantique ! »

« Un jeu romantique ? » Oo

« Oui ! Ah ! Je savais que j'étais trop… Sirius… Pourquoi tu regardes sous ma jupe ??? »

« Je regarde pas sous ta jupe mais tes chevilles. J'avais peur qu'elles gonflent… »

« Très drôle… » --

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire par jeu romantique ? »

Elle s'approcha alors de mon oreille et me chuchota un truc que personne ne pouvait entendre (même pas nos chères lecteurs xD)… Un sourire s'afficha alors sur mes lèvres.

« Mais c'est une super idée !!! »

« Si je te dis que je suis géniale ! »

« … »

« Mais arrête de regarder sous ma jupe ! »

« Je regarde pas sous ta jupe ! »

« C'est ça… Tu vas pas me dire que tu en profites un peu… »

« Bon ok un petit peu mais c'est intentionnel ! »

« C'est ce qu'on dit… »

« Alors on fait ça ? »

« Ouais ! »

Je lui souris avant de la quitter pour rejoindre James. Notre plan était génialissime !

**A suivre...**


	8. Tes yeux me sont insupportables

**Note de l****'****auteur :** Alors encore milles excuses mais cette fois-ci j'ai du travaillé (baby-sitting et donc j'ai pas encore eu le temps de me connecter. Ça s'est fait au dernier moment et donc j'ai pas pu vous mettre au courant. Bon courage les vacances arrivent et donc je prendrais énormément de l'avance dans les deux fics pour éviter que ça recommence. J'essayerais même de finir celle-là Bon ok c'est peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle --

Attention changement de point de vue… ça pimente un peu le truc mais quel point de vue je vais prendre en premier… Grand mystère ! A vous de découvrir… Je vous préviens c'est embrouillant mais c'est fait exprès ! gros sourire Il y en a deux en un même chapitre

Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Suite dans deux semaines !

**La prunelle d****'****un océan**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tes yeux me sont insupportables

J'entrais dans la grande salle… Je ne me sentais pas bien par rapport à ce qui s'était passé hier. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Je ne savais pas mais ça me tuait le cœur. Je savais que je ne pouvais… Pourquoi autant d'insistance. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Je m'assis à la table sans personne. Je n'avais pas envi de parler. Je mangeais et filais en cour sans chercher mon dû. Ce n'était pas le jour à être avec ses amis. Je rentrais en classe. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Non je n'avais pas envi d'écouter mes amis. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Le cour passa assez vite et je me dirigeai vers le parc. Je marchais le long du sentier sans but. On était en pause. J'en profitai pour errer sans raison. Ce sentier me conduit vite à un arbre… non pas un arbre… cet arbre. Un arbre bien particulier… Un arbre qui avait tellement vu mon visage, mes remords et qui avait entendu ce que je ressentais au fond de mon cœur. Je posai la main sur cet arbre. Le vent froid de l'hiver commençait à montrer son nez mais je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était moins compliqué jusqu'à ça… »

Je contournais l'arbre et faisait face au vent. Aujourd'hui tout le monde avait sorti son écharpe… La mienne était restée dans ma chambre. Comme si je voulais souffrir…

« Je pensais que ça serait plus facile… Mais tu es apparu… Tu as compliqué ma vie… Et à cause de hier maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire… »

Je m'adossais à l'arbre et comme une réponse à mes prières dont je ne m'attendais pas du tout, je vis une écharpe voler jusqu'à moi… Je fus surprise. Je regardais autour de moi mais personne. J'hésitais… Son propriétaire la cherchait peut-être ! Mais comme si cette écharpe avait une âme, elle s'enroula autour de mon cou suffisamment pour m'apporter une certaine chaleur. Apparemment elle n'avait pas envi de retrouver son propriétaire. Je contournais tout de même cet arbre pour savoir d'où elle pouvait venir et je te vis toi ! Tu étais là avec tes amis. Tu n'avais pas non plus d'écharpe. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la tienne ? Ton ami me vit alors que tu me tournais le dos. Il me sourit et ne dit rien. Je fronçais les sourcils… Il retourna à sa conversation avec toi comme si de rien n'était. Tu n'avais pas l'air de rigoler beaucoup… Comme si tu étais triste tout comme moi. Mais pourquoi ? A cause d'hier ? Pourtant tu as juste réagi d'une façon dont je ne m'attendais pas… Je baissais la tête. Bon… Nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. J'ai pris ça comme affront mais comment devais-je réagir à ton avis !!! Tu crois que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça ! Et pourtant j'ai un point dans le cœur…

« Lily tu viens ! » Dit Lorenza derrière moi.

Tu te retournes surpris d'entendre ma cousine et me voit te fixer. Tu affiches un air surpris. Je détourne alors le regard et pars en courant rejoindre ma cousine… Ton regard si pénétrant ! Tes yeux me semblant si insupportable… Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je t'avais fait souffrir !!!

**OoOooOoO**

La sonnerie retentit. Je te vois sortir seule. Tu n'attends même pas ta cousine. Tu avais l'air si mal. Mais pourquoi j'avais fait ça ! Je regrette… tu as l'air de souffrir. Comme si je t'avais volé une chose précieuse que tu ne pourrais jamais retrouver… Je suis mes amis dehors. Il m'emmène vers le lac. On s'assoit pendant notre pause. Un vent s'installe mais mon écharpe me réchauffait bien. Sirius me sourit.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je te paris que si j'arrive à faire tenir mon stylo debout sans magie. »

« Ouais mais tu y arriveras jamais ! »

« Je paris ton écharpe ! »

« Ok… »

« Attention… »

Il met alors son stylo sur son nez et celui-ci tenait super bien… Je soupçonnais de la magie mais sa baguette dépassait de sa poche et personne n'avait l'air d'avoir la sienne dans la main.

« Ok t'as gagné… Tiens ! »

Je lui donne mon écharpe même si je sais pas quoi en faire vu qu'il a la sienne. Je le vis alors sortir sa baguette et faire voler mon écharpe jusqu'à derrière l'arbre pas loin de nous.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » lui demandais-je surpris.

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

« Tu insinues que je suis trop bête pour ? »

« Non… Mais laisse tomber… »

Mouais… Je sais pas ce qu'il préparait mais je préférais ouvrir mon cour… Oui moi ça m'arrivait d'ouvrir mon cour !!! Je le lu alors… De toute façon j'avais que ça à faire… C'est alors que pas longtemps après j'entendis une voix familière :

« Lily tu viens ! »

Je me retournai et vit Lily debout à me fixer. Je fus troublée par son regard… Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Elle portait une écharpe. Mais… Mon écharpe ! Avant même d'avoir une réaction par rapport à ça, elle s'enfuit rejoignant sa cousine. Et zut ! Voilà que je la fais fuir… Pourtant elle portait mon écharpe. Je me retournai vers Sirius qui sifflotait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Evans avait mon écharpe ! »

« Qui te dis que c'était ton écharpe ! Celle de gryffondor se ressemble toute ! »

Je continuais à froncer les sourcils mais celui-ci changea vite de sujet en incrustant les autres… Ton regard refit alors surface dans ma mémoire et tout à côté je me rendit compte qu'il me paraissait insupportable… Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que je t'avais fait souffrir…

**OoOooOoO**

Je venais de te fuir… Moi qui croyait être si forte. Hier m'avait bouleversé et je ne pouvais plus te regarder en face. Je courrai vers Lorenza pour m'arrêter net devant elle.

« Ben alors ! Et c'était pas urgent non plus pour que tu cours comme ça ! Mais… dis… t'avais pas d'écharpe ce matin ? »

« Si. » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon ben on retourne en cour ? »

« Oui… »

**OoOooOoO**

Je rentre dans la salle commune après tous nos cour de la journée et je te vois assise près de la fenêtre avec cette écharpe. Je suis pourtant sûr que c'est la mienne !!! Je m'approche alors de toi pour en être certain.

« Salut Evans… »

« Casse-toi Potter… »

Au moins ça a le mérite d'être direct…

« Tu avais pas d'écharpe ce matin… »

« Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire… »

« Ben c'est la mienne que tu as. »

Elle se tourne de moi comme si elle me défier de répéter ce que j'avais dit.

« Oui… Je l'ai perdu dans le parc tout à l'heure et je cfoif kfe fétfé foi »

Elle venait de me jeter l'écharpe à la figure avec un air dégoûter.

« Comment j'ai pu traîner avec ça toute la journée !!! » S'écria-t-elle en me laissant en plan.

**OoOooOoO**

« Ta cousine est une garce… »

« Ton copain n'a aucun tact… »

« Elle comprendra jamais rien !!! »

« Comme si ton pote comprendra ce que c'est la délicatesse… »

Je regardais Lorenza un peu surpris. James était vachement délicat comme mec ! On était dans la salle commune elle et moi, Sirius, et on avait vu ce qui s'était passé toute la journée. Un vrai fiasco quoi ! Je la regardai :

« Phase 2 ? »

« Je crois que oui ! »

On se sera alors la main. Ces deux-là était peut-être têtue mais nous aussi on allait l'être !

**A suivre…**


End file.
